


25 parole writing challenge | Mitologia Norrena

by likeamigraine_ita (likeamigraine)



Series: 25 parole writing challenge [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Body Horror, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamigraine/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: - Scrivi i nomi di dieci personaggi senza leggere i prompt- Scrivi una minific di 25 parole (o meno) per ciascun prompt
Series: 25 parole writing challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> >it's been 84 years.gif
> 
> Ma ve la ricordate questo writing meme che girava tipo 10+ anni fa su Livejournal? Non vi potete nemmeno immaginare cose che sto dissotterrando nel mettere in ordine il mio archivio di fanfic.
> 
> Comunque le regole sono semplici:
> 
> \- Scrivi i nomi di dieci personaggi (numerandoli) senza leggere i prompt  
> \- Scrivi una minific di 25 parole (o meno) per ciascun prompt
> 
> I prompt sono i seguenti:
> 
> First time (4, 6)  
> Angst (7)  
> AU/What if… (1, 8)  
> Hurt/comfort (5, 10)  
> Crack (1)  
> Horror (10)  
> Baby!fic (5, 9)  
> Dark (2, 5)  
> Romance (4, 7)  
> Deathfic (2, 3)  
> Threesome (3, 6, 9)
> 
> Queste minific sono state pubblicate, per la prima volta, il 03/06/2011. Appunto, 84 anni fa. E, niente, buona lettura!

**First time (4, 6 – Thor/Sif)  
**  
La peluria che Sif ha fra le gambe ricorda più il miele dell'oro. Così Thor tira fuori la lingua e, per la prima volta, l'assaggia.  
  
  
**Angst (7 – Loki)  
  
**«Non volevo arrivare a questo» dice Loki, rivolto a nessuno in particolare, mentre la terra trema. Ma la fine del mondo gli sembra così giusta.  
  
  
**AU/What if... (1, 8 – Odino e Iðunn)**  
_**Nota:** Dunja in serbo significa "mela cotogna". Iðunn, nella mitologia norrena, è colei che custodisce le mele che donano l'eterna giovinezzaa agli Asi e alle Asinne. I due nomi, poi, sembrano legati anche dal punto di vista linguistico (a occhio). La fic è idealmente ambientata in Turchia (il che rappresenta un'ulteriore citazione letteraria)._  
  
Dunja vende mele cotogne, piccole e gialle, che portano con sé il profumo della primavera. Il viandante ne compra una e si sente nuovamente giovane.  
  
  
**Hurt/Comfort (5, 10 – Freyja e Baldur)**  
  
Baldur non sta morendo da eroe. Freyja è accanto a lui cerca di curarlo. «Sei una valchiria? Sei venuta a prendermi?» le domanda. «Sì» mente la dea.  
  
  
**Crack (1 – Odino)**  
_**Nota:** In quanto patrono della magia, Odino pratica spesso il seiðr, una pratica estatica e di divinazione che può implicare anche comportamenti giudicati ambigui o vergognosi. Il fratellastro Loki, nella Lokasenna, lo accusa per questo di avere "modi effeminati". Fonte: [Wikipedia](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Odino#Odino.2C_dio_della_magia) (perché mi pesava il culo scrivere una spiegazione di mio pugno)._  
  
È stanco, lurido e la sua veste è troppo corta. Ma tutto quello a cui pensa Odino, in estasi, è tenere il ritmo sul tamburo.  
  
  
**Horror (10 – Baldur)**  
  
Baldur si tocca il petto e vi trova un buco. Un buco profondo che scava nella carne fino al cuore, pulsante e trafitto dal vischio.  
  
  
**Baby!fic (5, 9 – Freyja e Heimdall)**  
_**Nota:** Leggermente AU. Il riferimento è al furto del Brísingamen._  
  
«Ecco la tua collana» sorride Heimdall, porgendo a Freyja un ciondolo fatto di conchiglie. Lei lo ringrazia baciandolo sulla guancia solo per fare arrabbiare Loki.  
  
  
**Dark (2, 5 – Skaði e Freyja)**  
_**Nota:** Skaði è una gigantessa ed è la matrigna di Freyja e Freyr._  
  
Freyja se la ritrova accucciata accanto al letto, nel cuore della notte. «I giganti ti vogliono» continua a ripetere Skaði, assente. «I giganti ti vogliono».  
  
  
**Romance (4, 7 – Thor/Loki)**  
_**Nota:** Ci ho provato. Ma il romanticismo fra loro due nel canon norreno è... difficile._  
  
I mesi passati a girovagare per i nove regni li hanno avvicinati. Non troppo, ma abbastanza perché Loki non si formalizzi nello scopare Thor ogni sera.  
  
  
**Deathfic (2, 3 – Skaði e Freyr)**  
  
Freyr muore fra le braccia della matrigna per le ustioni riportate durante lo scontro con il gigante di fuoco Surtr. Skaði quasi si sente responsabile.  
  
  
**Threesome (3/6/9 – Freyr/Sif/Heimdall)**  
_**Nota:** Heimdall is watching you masturbate._  
  
Sif stampa un bacio umido e bollente sul bassoventre di Freyr e poi si rivolge ad Heimdall: «E tu? Guardi e basta o ci raggiungi?».


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [29/03/2012]  
> Sempre la writing challenge delle 25 parole, sempre sulla Mitologia Norrena. Questa volta, però, la cosa mi era sfuggita di mano. Tipo che un fill è diventato più di 1K e i fill più corti sono comunque molto più lunghi di 25 parole. E vabbè, so it goes.
> 
> I personaggi che ho scelto, questa volta, sono:
> 
> 01 – Baldur  
> 02 – Fenrir  
> 03 – Freyja  
> 04 – Heimdall  
> 05 – Hel  
> 06 – Hnossa  
> 07 – Skaði  
> 08 – Syn  
> 09 – Loki  
> 10 – Týr

**First time (4, 6 – Heimdall/Hnossa)**  
 _ **Note:** L'idea dell'amicizia fra Heimdall e Hnossa, una delle due figlie di Freyja, proviene da [questa](http://www.sacred-texts.com/neu/ice/coo/coo09.htm) riscrittura dei miti nordici di Padraic Colum, del 1920. In questa ficlet Hnossa è ovviamente più grande._  
  
Nonostante sia stata Hnossa a insistere, a dirgli che è pronta, che ormai è grande, non è più la bambina a cui raccontava storie, anche se le sue storie le piacciono ancora, sia chiaro, ma adesso da lui non vuole solo questo, vuole altro, è Heimdall che, una volta steso in mezzo alle sue gambe magre e pallide, deve tranquillizzarla e dirle che andrà tutto bene, di guardare il cielo sopra di loro, individuare una nuvola con una forma particolare e concentrarsi su quella finché il dolore non si affievolisce e comincia a trasformarsi in piacere. Non ci vorrà molto, glielo promette, e Hnossa sorride, riconoscendo il tono di voce che il guardiano del Bifröst utilizzava per farla addormentare da piccola.

  
**Angst (7 – Skaði)**  
 _ **Note:** Sicuramente stavo ascoltando [questa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5UY4ldcBYTY), mentre l'ho scritta._  
  
A Skaði l'aria di mare non fa bene, la debilita, riporta a galla tutte le sue insicurezze, tutte le sue paure, tutta la rabbia nei confronti degli Asi. Quando suo marito Njörðr la lascia da sola per andare per mare, Skaði prega le Norne affinché non lo facciano tornare, affinché tessano per lui trame che includono il perdersi al largo e non fare più ritorno. Poi si incanta a guardare le montagne, sentendo la nostalgia invaderla, le cime innevate che la chiamano, la sua pelle che desidera il freddo e il ghiaccio. E in quei momenti è davvero facile abbandonarsi fra le braccia di un altro dio – l'unico che l'abbia mai fatta sorridere, l'unico che le ricorda casa perché nemmeno lui appartiene a quel posto – le cui mani sono gelide come la neve, mentre scorrono sul suo corpo, i cui occhi brillano come il fuoco durante le lunghe e fredde notti invernali.

  
**Au/What if... (1, 8 – Baldur, Syn)**  
 _ **Note:** Syn è la guardiana della reggia di Frigg, la moglie di Odino. Nanna è la moglie di Baldur._  
  
Syn gli chiede se ha un appuntamento con la dottoressa Frigg, la più famosa ginecologa di Reykjavik, prima di realizzare che si tratta del figlio – il figlio preferito della Dottoressa – e lasciarlo entrare, scusandosi per non averlo riconosciuto subito, ma è tanto cresciuto, si è fatto bello e ha un sorriso splendido, davvero _brillante_. Baldur ringrazia e poi entra nello studio della madre, annunciandole che, forse, forse, incrocia le dita per favore, Nanna è incinta e vuole farsi controllare da lei dalla testa ai piedi, o meglio, nella pancia, si corregge ridendo, per esserne certa e poter dare la buona notizia a tutti, a papà, a T., allo zio, a tutti proprio.

  
**Hurt/Comfort (5, 10 – Hel, Týr)**  
  
Qualche giorno prima c'era stata un'epidemia fra le truppe di Miðgarðr – fra quelle che combattevano contro gli invasori provenienti dal sud Europa, fra quelle che dovevano difendere loro, i vecchi dèi, dall'arrivo del nuovo e adoratissimo dio cristiano – e molti soldati avevano perso la vita, oltre che quell'importante battaglia. Týr era adirato: non sarebbe dovuta andare così, sarebbe dovuta andare in una maniera completamente diversa, avrebbero dovuto vincere. Come se non bastasse, quei soldati non avrebbero mai visto il Valhalla, ma solo il gelido regno di Hel, dove finivano tutti coloro che non avevano l'onore di morire combattendo.  
  
Proprio in quel momento Hel comparve accanto a lui, silenziosa, e gli posò una mano ghiacciata sul polso, le dita a pochi centimetri dall'inizio del suo moncherino – era stato il fratello di lei a portargli via la mano, e il solo pensiero fece andare in tensione il dio della guerra. Hel ignorò l'irrigidirsi dei muscoli dell'altro sotto il proprio tocco e disse: «I tuoi guerrieri sono morti combattendo una guerra giusta, sono morti per proteggerci. So cosa pensate tutti voi del mio regno, ma mi prenderò cura dei loro spiriti. Non avranno diritto al Valhalla, ma si meritano comunque un trattamento speciale». Týr la guardò, lo sguardo vagamente meno cupo, e annuì con un movimento secco del capo.  
  
Il momento dopo Hel era già scomparsa, alleggerendo il campo di battaglia di centinaia di anime destinate agli inferi.

  
**Crack (1 – Baldur)**  
  
Il punto è che Baldur è davvero stonato. Ma davvero, davvero, davvero tanto. Il problema è che non se ne rende conto e, quel che è peggio, nessuno glielo dice perché, insomma, lui è _Baldur_ , non può avere nessun tipo di difetto, figuriamoci per quanto riguarda il canto, visto che lui è il dio della poesia. Nessuno glielo dice, o quasi, perché Loki non perde occasione per domandargli se gli fa male la gola, o se gli manca la voce, o «quale canzone volevi cantare? Perché non è che si capisse molto bene. Senza offesa, sia chiaro: non mi permetterei mai di offendere il mio nipote preferito. Ero solo curioso». La parte che Loki trova più divertente, poi, è quando convince Baldur a conquistare le dee che gli piacciono con il fascino della sua voce. Quasi tutte gli ridono in faccia – e Loki, che osserva la scena da lontano, ride con loro – e poi se ne vanno, lasciandolo lì a domandarsi cosa abbia sbagliato. Soltanto una ride ma non se ne va; anzi, gli spiega pure che, no, davvero, dovrebbe mettersi in testa che proprio _non sa_ cantare, ma che a lei va bene così, che le piace comunque e, anzi, è contenta di sapere che non è _perfetto_ come tutti dicono. La dea in questione si chiama Nanna e, per la prima volta, a Baldur non importa per niente di essersi reso ridicolo davanti a qualcun altro.

  
**Horror (10 – Týr)**  
  
A volte Týr si sveglia di notte con uno strano formicolio alla fine del braccio, dopo il polso, come se avesse ancora la mano. Si tocca il moncherino al buio con l'altra, percorrendo la pelle liscia e solcata dalle cicatrici, constatando che, no, non è cambiato nulla. Torna a dormire e a volte arriva alla mattina, senza sogni degni di nota. Altre volte, invece, gli incubi infestano quello che rimane della notte, e Týr sogna di polsi che schizzano sangue, di mani che ricrescono solo per essere amputate subito dopo, cadendo a terra con un rumore sordo, le dita che ancora si muovono, come se fossero sempre attaccate al resto del corpo.

  
**Baby!fic (5, 9 – Hel, Loki)**  
 _ **Note:** Io adoro l'idea di Loki padre e ho una serie di headcanon sul suo rapporto con Hel che, boh, mi fanno sciogliere._  
  
Loki tiene in braccio Hel sotto lo sguardo soddisfatto di Angrboða. Struscia il naso contro quello della bambina, che ride sottisfatta, la bacia sulle guance – entrambe, perché per lui sua figlia è splendida tutta, non è per niente una bambina a metà – e la culla, cantandole qualcosa sottovoce, cercando però di non farla addormentare perché vuole stare ancora lì con lei, il più a lungo possibile. Sa bene che un padre non dovrebbe avere preferenze, ma Loki non può mentire su questo: ha un legame speciale con Hel, il solo vedere la bambina gli fa cose allo stomaco che trova alquanto imbarazzanti e la prima volta che gli è successo è pure andato da Syn a farsi vedere, perché credeva di essere malato, di avere qualcosa di _grave_. Hel fa le bolliccine dalla bocca con la saliva e poi allunga le braccia grassocce verso il padre, tirandolo giù per dargli un bacio bavoso in un occhio. Loki ride e le mormora che rimarrà con lei fino alla fine, qualsiasi cosa dovesse succedere, che non la lascerà mai. Angrbodða sorride sentendo quelle parole e si ripromette di conservarle nella propria memoria per consegnarle alla figlia una volta grande.

  
**Dark (2, 5 – Fenrir, Hel)**  
  
Loro madre Angrboða gliel'aveva detto più volte di non oltrepassare mai le paludi, perché ci sono cose spaventose, oltre quei confini, cose non adatte agli adulti, figuriamoci a due bambini come loro. E fa freddo, là, molto più freddo che a Jötunheimr d'inverno, molto più freddo di quanto possano anche solo lontanamente immaginare. Ma Fenrir e Hel stanno crescendo, e non si sentono più dei bambini. Si sentono grandi e forti e l'essere figli di Loki incrementa le loro sicurezze.  
  
Così partono, un giorno, un mattino d'estate, coperti di pellicce leggere, convinti di tornare prima che tramonti il sole – e d'estate il sole tramonta molto tardi, là, quindi non hanno di che preoccuparsi. Attraversano fiumi e valli, Hel che a volte cammina e che a volte monta sulla groppa di suo fratello, in grado di coprire in pochi minuti distanze incredibili. Attraversano le famose paludi ed entrano in una foresta, che all'inizio sembra rada, ma man mano che camminano si fa sempre più fitta e intricata. E soprattutto buia a e fredda. L'unica fonte di illuminazione è una luce tenue e pallida, che però non è quella del sole e non si capisce da dove proviene.  
  
«Torniamo indietro,» suggerisce Hel, affondando una mano nel pelo di suo fratello e stringendosi nella pelliccia che ha sulle spalle – se prima la faceva sudare, adesso non riesce a mandare via nemmeno un brivido di freddo.  
  
Fenrir annuisce, rigido dalla punta del tartufo fino al garrese. Si guarda intorno, c'è qualcosa che non lo convince, in quella foresta. Però non lo dice, tiene il pensiero per sé e («Andiamo») inizia a camminare nella direzione da cui sono venuti. Hel gli cammina affianco, cauta, come se dovesse succedere qualcosa da un momento all'altro. Tocca la daga che ha legata in vita e stringe i denti, pronta al peggio. Quella foresta non le piace e si pente di non avere ascoltato sua madre; ma piagnucolare non serve a nulla, adesso, quindi di limita a tenere alta la guardia.  
  
Camminano fino a perdere la cognizione del tempo, senza mai riuscire a trovare l'uscita dalla foresta. Sembra infinita, ma entrambi razionalmente sanno che è impossibile, che da qualche parte prima o poi dovranno sbucare. Solo che non succede. Hel inizia a incidere segni sugli alberi, per essere certa che non stanno girando in tondo, ma a quanto pare non è così, non ripassano mai dallo stesso punto: è come se la foresta si dipanasse davanti a loro, come se qualcuno ne creasse nuove parti man mano che camminano. La temperatura intanto è scesa e Hel batte i denti, stringendosi al pelo del fratello maggiore. «Riesci a fiutare qualcosa?» gli domdanda, senza più cercare di nascondere la propria paura.  
  
«No,» ammette Fenrir, nella voce la stessa paura della sorella.  
  
«Ormai sarà calata la notte e, non lo so, cosa facciamo? Non voglio morire qua» mormora lei, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
  
«Non lo so,» mormora Fenrir. «Fermiamoci, magari domattina con la mente riposata riusciremo a trovare l'uscita.»  
  
«Ma come facciamo a sapere quando sarà domattina?» domanda Hel, che per la prima volta in vita sua si ritrova ad aver paura del buio. O, peggio, di quella semi-oscurità che ha qualcosa di innaturale.  
  
«Non lo so,» ripete Fenrir, accucciandosi contro un albero. «Vieni. Almeno ti posso dare un po' del mio calore. Stai tremando.»  
  
Hel non se lo fa dire due volte e si accoccola contro di lui, affondando il viso asimmetrico nel pelo del fratello. «Ho paura» dice.  
  
«Ho paura anch'io,» le fa eco lui.  
  
«Dobbiamo tenere alta la guardia,» continua Hel. «C'è qualcosa di strano in questa foresta. Ci hai fatto caso?» dice, stringendo le ginocchia ossute al petto e schiacciandosi maggiormente contro l'altro.  
  
«Sì,» risponde Fenrir. «Prima non te l'ho voluto dire perché non volevo spaventarti, ma sì, c'è qualcosa di strano.»  
  
«Anch'io.»  
  
«Anch'io cosa?»  
  
«Anch'io non volevo spaventarti,» sorride Hel, strusciando il naso, che per il freddo ha iniziato a colarle, contro l'orecchio di Fenrir. Lui si lascia scappare un suono basso e gutturale, e la sorella inizia a grattarlo nello stesso punto.  
  
Rimangono per un po' in silenzio, a guardarsi intorno, cercando di abituare il più possibile gli occhi alla quasi totale mancanza di luce. Dopo quella che sembra un'ora – ma potrebbe essere molto di più o molto di meno – alla paura e al freddo si aggiunge il gorgogliare dei loro stomaci. Hel sospira. «Come se non bastasse ho pure sete,» dice.  
  
«Dovevamo tenerci qualche scorta,» aggiunge Fenrir.  
  
«Questo posto è davvero strano. Fa più freddo che a Jötunheimr, eppure non c'è né neve né ghiaccio.»  
  
«E non c'è nulla a cui dare la caccia.»  
  
«E c'è questa luce spaventosa.»  
  
«E...» inizia Fenrir, ma si interrompe quando sente un rumore come di passi. Scopre i denti e rizza il pelo, mentre sua sorella mette mano alla daga.  
  
«Chi è?» chiede Hel, con la voce che le viene fuori un po' strozzata. Non risponde nessuno, ma il rumore di passi si fa più vicino. Entrambi deglutiscono rumorosamente.  
  
«Non voglio morire qua,» dice Fenrir, stringendosi alla sorella. È difficile dire chi dei due sia più spaventato.  
  
«Nemmeno io,» gli fa eco Hel, sfoderando l'arma.  
  
( _Altri passi._ )  
  
«Se ne usciamo vivi starò sempre ad ascoltare la mamma.»  
  
( _Altri passi._ )  
  
«E io non mi allontanerò mai più dai confini di Jötunheimr.»  
  
( _Altri passi._ )  
  
«E io mangerò tutto il pesce che mi cucina, anche se mi fa schifo,» dice Hel, con la pancia che le gorgoglia.  
  
( _Altri passi._ )  
  
«E io non farò più i dispetti a Jörmungandr.»  
  
( _Altri passi._ )  
  
«E io non mi arrabbierò più con nostro padre perché non mi porta ad Asgard.»  
  
( _Altri passi._ )  
  
«E io... io... non lo so. Ma mi comporterò bene e non finirò mai più in una situazione del genere.»  
  
( _Altri passi._ )  
( _Ancora passi._ )  
( _Passi, passi, passi._ )  
  
Entrambi sentono gli occhi pizzicare per le lacrime trattenute, lo stomaco così annodato che non avvertono nemmeno più lo stimolo della fame.  
  
«Molto bene,» dice loro padre, apparendo all'improvviso, sorridente. «Molto bene,» ripete, avvicinandosi a loro. Hel e Fenrir sono entrambi così sconvolti che per un momento neppure si muovono. «Papà!» grida poi la bambina, prima di corrergli incontro e gettarsi fra le sue braccia. Fenrir la imita un attimo dopo, incastrando la testa fra le ginocchia di suo padre e strusciando il muso con affetto.  
  
«Papà! Ci siamo persi! Non riuscivamo più ad uscire. Non volevamo far preoccupare mamma! La staremo sempre a sentire, d'ora in poi, te lo promettiamo! Vero Fenrir che glielo promettiamo?» dice Hel, allungando una mano per affondarla nel pelo del fratello.  
  
«Sì,» dice lui. «Sì, papà, davvero! Ti giuriamo che non lo facciamo più! Te lo giuro sul Sole e sulla Luna! Mai più! Ma portaci via da qua, abbiamo avuto così paura!»  
  
Loki si siede a terra e si porta Hel in grembo, circondando Fenrir con il braccio libero. «D'accordo, voglio credervi,» dice. «Ma non crediate che vostra madre sarà indulgente come me,» aggiunge, «anche se cercherò di limitare la portata della sua punizione.»  
  
«Volevamo essere coraggiosi come te, papà!» dice Hel.  
  
«Volevamo conoscere posti belli come quelli di cui ci parli sempre!» aggiunge Fenrir.  
  
«Ecco, questo magari non ditelo a mamma, perché dopo se no mi dice che vi metto in testa idee strane,» ride loro padre, prima di baciare entrambi sulla fronte. «Spero che quanto è successo oggi vi serva di lezione. Ora andiamo, siete infreddoliti e affamati. Torniamo a casa.»  
  
Si alzano tutti in piedi, Loki al centro e i due figli al suo fianco, e in pochi minuti di cammino raggiungono l'uscita della foresta.  
  
«Era così facile...» commenta Hel.  
  
«Bisogna conoscere il trucco. È una magia semplice, se vuoi poi te la insegno,» le spiega suo padre, dandole una carezza sulla testa. Quello che non le dice – perché l'adorazione che vede riflessa negli occhi della figlia è qualcosa che non vuole assolutamente intaccare – è che ciò che è succeso oggi a lei e a suo fratello è in parte dovuto alla sua, di magia. I bambini non capirebbero, ora, ma la paura che hanno provato oggi li renderà più forti, in futuro.

  
**Romance (4, 7 – Heimdall/Skaði)**  
  
«Cosa vedi su Jotunheim?» domanda Skaði, cingendo le spalle di Heimdall. I racconti del guardiano non la riporteranno certo a casa, ma di certo leniscono la nostalgia.

  
**Death!fic (2, 3 – Fenrir e Freyja)**  
  
Se lo fa, la profezia non s'avvererà. Ma, se lo fa, ucciderà uno dei figli di Loki. Ed è a lui che pensa, con un misto di senso di colpa e senso di rivalsa, sventrando Fenrir e salvando così il mondo.

  
**Threesome (3, 6, 9 – Freyja/Hnossa/Loki)**  
  
Loki bacia Hnossa e, mentre la tocca sotto la veste, facendo scivolare una mano in mezzo alle sue cosce e l'altra su fino ai piccoli seni, pensa a quanto il suo corpo – ancora acerbo – assomigli a quello di Freyja.


End file.
